baldis_basics_in_a_little_bit_of_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Areas
A list of areas in the game. Classrooms In this game, there are 10 classrooms, each with a different subject and notebook. Each classroom is decorated with different items on the desks to match the subject they are used for. The ten classrooms, along with the items in them, are: *Math - Nothing *Spelling - Nothing *Magic - Grappling Hook (in a connected School Faculty Only room) (With the science notebook) *Technology - Baldi's Least Favourite Tape *History - Big Ol' Boots *English - Safety Scissors *Art - Safety Scissors *Geography - BSODA Vending Machine *Geology - Safety Scissors and Dirty Chalk Eraser *Science - PSODA and Dangerous Teleporter (With the magic notebook) Note: There is some confusion about the science classroom, since the classroom that's decorated like a science classroom actually contains the magic notebook, and the science notebook is somewhere else. One of the loading screens also calls this classroom the science classroom. But on this wiki we're gonna call it the magic classroom, because it has the magic notebook in it. School Faculty Only Rooms These rooms are in random places around the school, and contain completely random things, such as items, vending machines, or buttons that control doors. If the Principal of the Thing catches the player going into any of these rooms, he will send them to detention, unless they have a Faculty Nametag. Playground A large outside area with a 3D roundabout and an animated bouncy ball. Stamina will decrease a bit slower here, and the Principal will not send the player to detention for running here. Testy! is also here. Small Playgrounds There are 4 smaller playgrounds connected to each exit. Only one of them can be accessed by the player, and the rest can only be seen. They all contain 3D-modeled playground equipment and trees, and the one the player begins in contains Joe's bus. Detention Room This is the room the Principal sends the player to for detention and locks them in there for some time. There is a tape player in here, and some posters that have information about the different characters. This is also where parties take place. When the detention room's door is locked, there is a small Yellow Door Lock on the door handle. Principal's Office A small room containing a lot of desks and posters of the Principal. Two items can be found here, the Golden Coin and the Coffee, which are both extremely useful items. This also counts as a School Faculty Only room though. Teacher's Lounge Not much is in this room, except for a few desks (one of the desk is a reference to future projects) and the Principal Whistle. Also this room has a Random Chalkboard, (When the Player gets a Game Over, A different text on the Chalkboard with appear). Nurse's Office A small room where the Nurse stays. The only thing of use to the player here is the PSODA sitting on the Nurse's desk. Janitor's Closet A room with green-tinted walls, where Gotta Sweep rests if he isn't sweeping around the school. Two bottles of WD-NoSquee can be found here. Bathrooms Two rooms directly next to each other, one with a male sign and one with a female sign. They are both exactly the same, and each have a mirror and three stalls. In earlier updates, there was toilet paper in the stalls, but this was later removed as it had no use. Kitchen This is the room where Joe can be found. When he is clicked on, he will take 60 seconds (120 seconds in Hard Mode) to make a random food item. There are also shelves of hamburgers and cooked turkey, and some other kitchen equipment, but none of these can be interacted with. Library A room with four hallways of bookshelves that all lead to the other side. When the player is in this room, all sound is completely muted. This does not mean that Baldi cannot hear the player, however. This is also where the Hall Pass Item used to be, but it later got replaced with the Faculty Nametag. Mystery Room A small black room with a single item inside. It can only be accessed while the Mystery Room event is happening, and it appears in a random part of the school each time. Alice's Bedroom See Bad Ending. (Spoilers!) Baldi's Office See Happy Ending. (Spoilers!) Alex's Realm See Alex's Realm. (Spoilers!) Teaser Developing Joe-0.png Vending.png thing.png Version History V1.6 * The library is now silent V1.5.2 * Teacher's Lounge added * Random chalkboard in the Teacher's Lounge added V1.5.1 * Added a lock to the Detention Room door * Gotta Sweep's closet is green now V1.5 * Kitchen added * Mystery Room added V1.2 * School Faculty Only rooms have walls with modin V1.1 * Principal of the Thing won't send you to detention for breaking rules in the playground * School Faculty Only rooms have a new floor Category:Areas